


Let Me Take Care of You

by ItsAutumnHereFriend



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dominant!OC, Dominant!Original Character, Dominant!Reader, Dry Humping, F/M, Jaskier is cute, NSFW, No vaginal penetration, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Sub!Jaskier, Submissive!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAutumnHereFriend/pseuds/ItsAutumnHereFriend
Summary: Jaskier is cute when he's red in the face and stuttering under you.  You won't tell him how cute he is when he cums in his pants, you'll show it to him instead.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 139





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Jaskier is cute.

For a person like Jaskier, who is all confidence and charisma in performance in singing and bedding alike--after all, as much as  _ he _ is the one boasting about his capabilities in sex, so are the women, only in hushed whispers and red faces--to  _ feel _ the tremble in his legs and touch is like liquid courage coursing through your veins. 

Naturally, the want to feel it more is the only thought that bothers to run through your sex-addled mind. 

Your thighs squeeze against his as you grind your hips against his. Fingers purse against clothing, two sets of hands both equally wanting. 

He can write sonnets and songs about yours, but you much prefer the taste of him--the sound of him. His whines are heavenly in your ears as they arise in cacophony as you kiss up his neck. He captures your lips first, and his songs are just as sweet as the taste of his lips. 

When he pulls away, his face is flushed, breathing deeply with his hands purchased on your clothed hips. The very look of him has you biting back a moan. He bucks up against you, unable to pull away from the blossoming pleasure in the pit of his stomach and yours. 

"Can you-" he hums as you press your lips to his. He isn't the only one unable to chase his pleasure. He nearly groans at your fucked-out look. With you on his lap, riding away as if he were already inside you--to every god who cares to listen, his songs of you would surely reach the heavens at this rate. 

Jaskier pulls away from your kiss with great difficulty, only managing to pull away enough to have his lips brush against yours every time he speaks. And he speaks too much, even now. "You're wearing far too much."

He kisses up your neck, nibbling on the flesh he knows will give him your sweetest sounds; and the groan goes straight to his groin he can't help himself when his fingers dig into your hips to pull you roughly and tighter against him.

"Won't you let me see how beautiful you are?" 

You laugh airily, letting your moans tumble from your lips. "Jaskier," you whine into his neck, hips now setting a steady pace. The pleasure is almost too much just by rutting against him. But you want to see, want to see him--

"Aren't you tired from singing, sweet bird?" A hand caresses his cheek, forcing him to look you in the eye. "Won't you let me take care of you?" 

You tug his pants down, leaving his underwear on as he watches dumbly, eyes wide and jaw going slack. His underwear is wet with pre-cum, and you can't help but palm him, listening to his whines.

"Gods, you're so good," he pants. You kiss him before shucking your trousers off, also leaving your underwear on. 

Situating yourself back on his lap, you groan at the light fabrics refusing the purchase of skin. 

"Jaskier," you groan out as your name is sighed against your neck. "Well, baby? Will you let me?"

He nods quickly, losing himself in your quickening pace. His breathing gets heavier, tumultuous whines falling from his lips to yours. Jaskier's head falls back, hips rutting against yours feverishly, swearing breathily when he sees your hand reaching under your panties. 

Moans and the creaking of a bed fill the space in the room. Jaskier could almost lose himself entirely, but-

"Ah- ah- wait, I'll-" 

Your hand weaves through his hair, pulling. It silences his protests and instead replaces it with a long groan. 

"That's it, darling." You whisper in his ear. "Fuck, you feel so good like this. So good." You mouth at his neck, humming. 

Jaskier makes a noise stuck between a protest and deep-rooted pleasure. He grinds into you more, panting. "Fuck, fuck. I-  _ ohh _ fuck."

His hips come to a slow roll, easing into a stop. You can feel his thighs trembling beneath you, quivering just as much as his fingers. 

So you continue moving against him, wanting to feel it more. 

"Ah- ah! Wait!" He stutters, moving your hips away from his. His face, while before still red, is now an entire shade of blush. He opens and closes his mouth to form words--and would luck have at him! He's tongue-tied for once--trying to apologize. 

With your eyes on him, you remove your fingers from your cunt. Licking and sucking at your wetness, giving  _ him _ a show. 

And maybe he misreads your gaze, because now his eyes are glassy with tears  _ you  _ aren't sure he's aware of. 

"Oh Jaskier, darling." You place a hand on his face, thumb circling his cheek. You lean in to press kisses against the corner of his eyes, catching only a few stray tears. "Look at me, love."

Despite his hold on your hips, it's easy to continue grounding your hips against his when he's still shaking, high off his orgasm. 

He lets out a broken moan, fingers digging into your trousers. His hips try to move from yours, but your lips soothe his sounds. 

"You're such a good boy for me, love."

You can feel his dick straining against his underwear when he hears you; and now his cheeks are red for a different reason. 

"Be a good boy and cum for me again."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi :)
> 
> Tumblr: ItsAutumnHereFriend


End file.
